Standing Still
by extrablank
Summary: Kuroko is a 17 year old empath with a past that won't leave him alone; Kagami is his new 24 year old partner. They can't fall in love.


_The Supernatural Investigation Unit._

_SIU._

_The government's best kept secret._

_Its duty is to contain and limit any supernatural occurrences; specially enhanced agents are placed in pairs with these unearthly individuals._

_A partnership so to speak._

_Some call these 'special' agents mutants, others call them monsters. For simplicity the government calls them 'unique'._

_Within these 'unique' individuals was a group called 'the generation of miracles'. A group with abilities that far surpass many._

_Of particular note is their youngest member: Kuroko Tetsuya._

** 000000**

Pale azure eyes swept briefly across the room. It was almost empty, with only a sofa as the centrepiece facing the door and a non-distinctive clock on the wall.

A typical room for every designated meeting that took place.

Kuroko let out a soft sigh as he perched on the arm of the sofa. He felt uncomfortable in the stiff suit he was wearing, the tie felt far too tight and all he wanted to do was leave. Trying his best not to fidget, he turned his attention to the other occupant in the room.

A slightly shorter brunette stood grinning excitedly at the door. Kuroko could tell Aida was excited, her emotions were brushing against him as usual.

_'Tinged with the ever familiar guilt.'_ It made him frown. If he had to describe what the feeling was like, he'd have to call it bitter. It left his skin feeling dirty, as if he was covered in remorse.

Aida turned to give him a small smile as she noticed his staring.

"He should be here soon! I think you guys will get on fine, Kagami's a bit of an idiot but he's got a good heart." Kuroko nodded, his face blank as usual; Aida's mood dropped at his lack of enthusiasm. It almost made him quirk his lips at the predictability of it. Most of the people older than him seemed to lack patience.

"Kuroko…" She hesitated as she looked at him. The guilt that surrounded her intensified. "…Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice. Aida nodded at his response. He knew she didn't believe him but thankfully didn't say anymore. Time crawled on for another moment as they continued to wait in silence. Lost in their thoughts, when a loud knock resounded in the room.

"Come i-"

"Yo. I'm Kagami Taiga."

Red hair. Red eyes. Red. So much red. Kuroko couldn't stop the flinch from appearing on his face. He couldn't stop the wayward thought that maybe this was all part of his machinations again. Distantly he was aware that Aida was berating his new partner for just storming in. But all he could focus on was the sharp fear that gripped his heart. The rush of blood and the panic that crawled along his skin. His collar felt almost choking as he tried to school his face back to apathy.

_'It's not him. He's can't get to you anymore.'_

His new partner gave a casual sweep of the room, completely oblivious to Kuroko's inner turmoil.

"So where's my new partner?"

Aida seemed to notice his silence then. Her hand reached out to his shoulder, an innocent gesture meant to comfort, brushing against the skin near his neck by accident in her rush. He was immediately hit with her emotions. Concern primarily. Then anxiety and lingering traces of annoyance from earlier. Yet it didn't stop there. The brief contact, coupled with his panic caused his power to delve deeper as it sought to anchor him through another.

It was a riot of emotions, flashes of Aida's innermost thoughts skimming against him. The contact is too brief to really allow him any to fasten onto any of the wayward memories but one feeling was dominant as he tried to control his power.

Guilt.

_'It was my fault. He was too young. I let this happen to him. Why didn't I-'_

It was like he was drowning in it.

He stood up abruptly, dislodging her hand at the same time, and gave a perfunctory bow.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Kuroko felt his lips twitch at the completely startled look on Kagami's face. It couldn't be the monster that haunted his dreams. This loud and unruly person was nothing like him.

"I have been here the whole time Kagami-san." Vaguely he could tell that Aida was giving him a concerned look at his momentary panic. He chose to ignore the buzz of emotions that he could feel coming from her. The worry was distracting and he wanted to pretend that everything was still normal.

The red-head gaped at him a bit longer before turning to Aida.

"Oi. I thought I was getting a partner, not a kid! He can't be more than sixteen!" Before Aida could respond, Kuroko stepped closer and jabbed his arm sharply into Kagami's side.

"I am already seventeen Kagami-san. I would like it if you didn't refer to me as a child please."

Clutching his side, Kagami gave him an indignant glare.

Yet despite the threatening look, Kuroko could tell that Kagami wasn't truly mad. Annoyed. But not mad. In fact there was a distinct feeling of curiosity, competitiveness, and simplicity in his emotions.

(Memories of someone who had a similar kind of aura, who used to always be there with a cocky grin were promptly squashed.)

However more importantly was the lack of guilt. It was refreshing.

He was startled out of his musings by Aida's voice. "That's enough Kagami. Kuroko is a trained agent and fully capable. Don't worry about his age. Now that the intros are over; let me give you guys your first mission together!" He didn't need to be an empath to know that she was beginning to become edgy with the situation.

The falter in her voice was almost unnoticeable.

As he thought that, a warm weight settled on his head. A large hand from the feel of it. Gloved, thankfully.

Tilting his head back slightly he was greeted with the face of a smirking Kagami. The taller man was practically oozing confidence and excitement. His new partner's emotions were almost infectious even without his abilities influencing him. Kagami gave a last, gentle, ruffle to his powder blue hair, before turning striking red eyes onto Aida.

"So, what's our first mission?"

**0000**

_Recording –_

_They only help us because of him. Sure we placate them with money, in some cases we have the technology to restrain them and there are a few that actually want to help but the true reason any of these monsters want to aid us is because they're scared of him._

_After all he's our precious weapon._

**0000**

After all the bravado and the powerful aura that Kagami exuded, Kuroko was a little confused at how the other man was clinging to him.

"Kagami-san. How old are you? I didn't think a grown man who works for the SIU would still be afraid of ghosts." Amusement tinged his voice although his face remained impassive. The grip on his arm went tighter, he wondered if blood was getting through.

"S-shut up you brat! I'm older than you so you should be more respectful!"

Although he kept his face blank, Kuroko was holding back the chuckle that wanted to escape. Kagami was quite cute when he was acting like this. A grown man clinging to a teenager. He could only imagine the picture they made. As if sensing how Kuroko was laughing at him on the inside he spluttered out indignantly. "And I'm only holding onto you so I don't lose you! I mean with how low your presence is!"

Kuroko didn't bother giving a response. His silence would probably cause the red head to get more flustered which would amuse him. Focusing back on the task, he continued walking further into the abandoned warehouse. A clichéd place to hide in but it was undoubtedly the location Aida had provided. She had briefed them before they left; something about a mutant with fire powers running amok and how they were to search their last known whereabouts. Kuroko was to use his powers to confirm the lead and to see if he could pick up any useful tracks. Kagami was acting as his bodyguard of sorts.

Although it was hard to tell who was looking after who with the way the older man was clutching at his arm.

"Damnit. If you hadn't gone and brought up ghosts before we came in here I wouldn't be like this!" The deep tones of Kagami's voice echoed slightly in the quiet atmosphere.

"I wouldn't talk too loudly. The ghosts might hear you." The grip went positively vice like. "Ah- you're hurting my arm now."

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME THEN." Kuroko could feel the fear radiating from Kagami as he shouted. It made his lips quirk up slightly at how childish the other was.

'Not like him at all.'

It was fun winding up the taller man. However just as he was going to make another quip, he could feel a strong imprint of emotions near a pile of rubble near the wall. Kagami seemed to notice his sudden alertness and stopped as well.

"What did you find?"

Kuroko frowned as he edged closer, Kagami had let go of him but still hovered nearby. The fear was still lingering in his aura, but it was nice to see that the other could get serious when needed.

"Kagami-kun, could you possibly lift that piece of rubble?" The red-head gave him a cocky grin. "Sure." And easily hefted the large piece of stone to the side.

"Please stop feeling so smug over your enhanced strength." Kagami seemed to deflate at his disapproving voice. Kuroko suppressed a small grin. 'It's fun winding him up.' Keeping his thoughts to himself, the younger moved to examine the area. Sure enough there were singe marks and burnt remains underneath the rubble. Someone had been killed and hidden from the looks of things.

The SIU badge gleamed in the mess of things.

"I think we can head back. If you could give Aida-san a call to let her-"His sentence was cut short as Kagami bodily slammed him down. Kuroko couldn't stop the wince from crossing his face.

He turned his head to question the red head; before he could the smell of smoke reached him. His gaze was drawn to the smouldering hole where wall once was.

"Well, what do we have here? Are you from the SIU?" A tall woman stood before them. She had short black hair, cut to her chin, and wild looking brown eyes. What stuck out the most was the blood that was coating her white blouse.

Neither of them gave her a response.

She gave a lascivious smirk at Kagami. "You're kinda hot though. Just my type." Despite the flirtatious words her hand began to glow with an unearthly light. "But I'm afraid I don't have time for a boyfriend." Kagami spluttered at her words. Kuroko grabbed at the red-heads arm before he could say or do anything that would cause more issues.

"Kagami-kun, I would move if I were you." Although he said it with a blank tone, his insistent pushing gave away how worried he really was. However what he'd been worried about stopped. The woman's hand dropped back to her side as she tilted her head.

"Huh? There's a child with you?"

"I am not a child. I am seventeen. I would ask that you please not assume things." By this point they had stood up. Despite her leisurely attitude towards them, Kuroko could feel the once cold warehouse get hotter with every second that passed.

She let out a cackle. "You must be from the SIU. After all a pair in this warehouse? I'm not stupid." Her hand raised again. "Killing you guys will be simple enough. After all you both look like weaklings."

That's when Kagami suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him bodily towards the entrance.

"Shit! We have to run back to the car! Kuroko keep hold on my hand and just keep running." The panic was rising and it was distracting Kuroko. He staggered to keep his balance. At the same time he could feel the woman's anger and blood thirst. His head pounded in frustration as his mind struggled to keep up. This was why he often couldn't be sent on field work; his powers weren't made to work under stressful conditions or around large crowds where skin on skin contact was likely.

Then again he had managed to help him through them.

_'Focus. Focus on something else.'_

He tried to shift his mind onto a more physical presence. Like the gloved hands that were warm and strong as they pulled him along. It gave him a momentary pause in the whirlwind of emotions that surrounded him. For someone who was such a scaredy-cat when it came to ghosts, Kagami was very dependable when he needed to be. Kuroko gave the hand gripping his a small squeeze; there was a gentle squeeze back and it helped him focus for a brief respite.

He was panting softly as Kagami continued to drag him along, winding through rubble and dodging the fireballs the woman was sending them – her laugh following as they tried to navigate the huge warehouse. Yet, he knew his physical prowess wouldn't be able to keep up and all too soon he couldn't match the long strides. Stumbling, the hand gripping his weakened and he fell roughly as Kagami was forced to stop.

"Get up! We have to go!" The panic was easy to hear, let alone feel.

He pushed himself up slowly. Sweat ran down his face, a combination of the heat and from the running.

"Not so fast cutie."

The cold voice was at odds with the burning heat that engulfed him. Black flickered on the edges of his vision as his left arm exploded with pain. He could feel the anger and horror radiating from Kagami. The smell of burning flesh hitting him a second later.

"SHIT! KUROKO!" His head felt like it wanted to explode. He needed that hand off. There was no glove to stop the flesh on flesh contact. The emotions running through the mutant were overriding the pain from her burning grip.

_'KILL. Kill them all. He promised me. Why am I so alone? They just want to hurt you. He showed you what they'd do. It's terrifying. Kill them before it's-'_

His vision was wavering as his mind struggled to deal with the overwhelming agony. Kagami seemed to be approaching them rapidly, a long metal object in his hand.

"I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM." There was a loud 'thwang' of metal before there was a split second of peace as her grip loosened and his powers stopped delving, until the injury reached him. He heard a scream and scuffling.

His head throbbed. Everything seemed muted as he blinked blearily, trying to make sense of the figures in front of him. His mouth couldn't form words; only whimpers as he tried to clutch at the agonising pain on his left arm. Burning flesh and smoke filled his lungs with every inhale and all it was taking his all to keep his eyes open.

Distantly he could hear Kagami's voice.

"…-roko! You'll be okay, listen to me I'm here-"

His last vision was of Kagami's worried face peering at his. He tried to mouth words.

_'I'm okay. Don't worry. I've been through worse-'_

There was no telling if the other understood but he tried until he lost consciousness.

**0000**

They had to visit the medical bay in the SIU building.

He wasn't sure what other outcome could've been possible when he'd given Aida the call for help. The psycho woman had been knocked out after a few more swings; he was lucky the worst he had gotten from her was some singed hair. Kuroko had been unresponsive even when the medical team had arrived. The woman had looked absolutely panicked when she saw the teenager.

Kagami winced as he remembered the burning smell from earlier. He glanced at the others arm, the doctor hadn't appeared yet so the wound hadn't been dealt with. It looked painful and it made him feel terrible. Some sort of partner he was. First mission together and he'd let his partner get hurt.

His much younger partner.

_'He looks so fragile too. Damnit.' _There was no denying how delicate the youth was. Powder blue hair and big cerulean eyes framed by long dusty blue eyelashes; coupled with those plush lips and dainty figure. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering how red he could make those lips go if he were to bit-

God. What was he thinking?!

Kagami ran a hand over his face. He'd felt the frission of attraction when he'd first seen his partner. The gentle stature had prompted a protective kind of feeling from him. It also ignited a more feral side of him. One that wanted to see how prettily the younger could blush and what noises Kuroko would make if-

Shaking his head vigorously, he pushed those thoughts firmly to the back of his head. The kid was seventeen. He wasn't some sort of weirdo. Kuroko was far too young. Kagami could feel the heat in his cheeks fade slightly as he berated his wayward thoughts.

"Could you move." The cold voice startled him out of his thoughts. Jumping up quickly he let who he presumed was the doctor get to Kuroko. "The fool. I told him to just take the out when they offered it to him." Nimble hands hovered over the burnt area.

Kagami wasn't sure if he was meant to hear the muttered words, but it piqued his curiosity. It was then that he noticed something. How he didn't notice it earlier, he blamed on fatigue. The doctor was wearing a frog hat. He could only gape as the guy continued his examination.

"Hmph. You're his new partner right." He was startled slightly at the doctor's voice, Kagami turned his gaze back to cold emerald eyes.

"Yeah. Is he going to be okay, um, what's your name?" He could feel the animosity emitting in waves from this guy. The guy gave a derisive snort before turning around.

"Not that it matters, but my name is Midorima Shintarou." Midorima gave another scornful glare at him. "He should be fine when he wakes up in a few hours. My powers should have placed him in regenerative sleep for at least another twenty-four hours so I'd go home if I were you."

"Thanks. I'll probably just stay a little bit longer. Aida wanted a full report when I get back and-"

"I don't have time for your insignificant reasons."

Midorima gave him a look of disdain. The frog hat wearing man turned promptly and left. Kagami tried not to twitch. Just as he turned back to focus his attention on his partner a shout and the slam of the door took his attention.

"KUROKOCHII!" A blond blur tried to fling itself onto Kuroko's bed. Kagami reacted on instinct; his hand reaching out to stop the collision onto the peaceful form. "AH! Owwwwwww! That hurt." A handsome blond was glaring at him, a hand covering his slightly red nose from the impact of rushing face first into Kagami's hand.

"Be quiet you idiot! He's resting." Kagami furiously whispered as he sat back down and crossed his arms. The blond looked like a model rather than a SIU agent; but he knew looks could be deceiving. The blond pouted but quieted his whines. He looked critically over Kuroko and went over to gently pat at the soft azure hair. Kagami could feel irritation bubbling at the gesture. Unsure as to why the possessive feeling was bubbling under the surface he didn't say anything and continued to watch the blond.

"So you must be his new partner!" It was said with enthusiasm yet there was an under tone of something. And that something made him wary. "I am." His blunt response caused the blond to pout again. "What's your name? I'm Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you!"

It was strange having a whispering conversation but he took the proffered hand and gave it a firm shake. "Kagami Taiga. Pleased to meet you too." The blond gave a cheerful grin before his look turned dark.

"So, Kagami, how could you let Kurokochii get hurt?" A bitter feeling rose in him. The failure cutting sharp. "I won't let it happen again." Words he fully believed in as he clenched his hands into fists. Kise gave him an appraising look before turning to look at Kuroko. There was a longing in his gaze that Kagami didn't understand; a yearning that was almost painful to see coming from a complete stranger.

"Hey Kagami, why don't you give Kuroko to me instead?"

Kise's tone had turned sharp. Golden eyes shadowed as he turned to look outside the window. Kagami felt uneasy and stood up as he watched the blonde's back.

"Wh-"Just as he was about to reply, Kise suddenly turned around, a dazzling grin on his handsome face. "Just kidding! That's what I'd like to say. Except mutants like us aren't allowed to partner up." The smiling face was at complete contrast with the mocking tone.

"Unless we're special enough of course." Kise gave a bitter laugh before walking towards the door. "Don't let Kurokochii get hurt again." It wasn't a request, more of a threat. The door was closed with care; and the room become silent.

He wasn't sure what to say after that weird exchange as he stared at the other leave. What was with that guy? He frowned as he sat back down on the chair beside Kuroko's bedside. Letting out a loud sigh, Kagami rubbed a hand over his face. His mind full of thoughts and worries.

Leaning forward, he rested his head on the soft cotton blanket that covered Kuroko. Closing his eyes he whispered a small request:

"Wake up soon, partner."

**0000**

**Next time:**

**The two end up flying out to England for a mission. Only one bed?! And a chance meeting causes problems…**

"_Why is your face so red Kagami-kun?"_

_ "Tch. You're not strong enough to bring out Tetsu's real potential."_

_"I don't care about what anyone says. You're my partner and that's all that matters Kuroko. So just ignore everyone but me."_


End file.
